Love and War
by Cmdr. Gen. Marasco
Summary: The novelisation of a smut roleplay from DeviantArt. Graphic lemon. All's fair in love and war, they say. And when Rex, a Darwininst businessman, and Leise a rich Clanker girl, share a drunken Darwinist first night during a rather drawl party, they find out just how true this is.


Love and War

A Leviathan Lemon, by Straif5 and Middy Clair (AKA KiraKiraBubble of DeviantArt)

Rex Johnson moved quietly through the ball, shifting deftly to avoid running into the people around him, especially the ladies in their cumbersome party dresses. He grumbled and adjusted the multi-use goggles he wore instead of a mask like everyone else, letting the skin under them breath.  
He was slightly sore from his uniform, tired, bored, and drunk. So far, a good party.  
Liese was giggling at a rather drawl comment someone made, but the alcohol she had already consumed was making everything hilarious. Her gloved arm was draped across the shoulder of a rather handsome lad, though she hadn't the faintest idea as to who he was. And with the masks everyone was wearing, that was just fine. She took another swig of red wine and looked around the room. She saw a rather fetching man in a pair of goggles, and decided he would be worth her while. She sauntered her way over to him and smiled sweetly, her red mask obscuring her face.  
"Well hello there."  
Rex jumped slightly, hearing the sudden female voice. It sent shivers up his spine, and not completely because it seemingly came from no where. It sounded like...fabricated silk cloth of the finest quality, the almost liquidly stuff that his sleepwear was made of, sliding over something.  
"Hello to you to, ma'am." He said, turning to where the voice had come from. He caught a quick glance of a red mask and skin so pale it looked like ceramic, before he went too far, his balance slightly muddled by his drinks.

"Are you alone?" Liese asked, glancing about them. Her gaze found his again, and she was simply astounded by the vibrancy of his eyes. The rest of him wasn't so bad, but that could have just been the alcohol. Either way, he was a far better catch than whoever she had been with earlier.  
She noticed his eyes roaming, and smiled a bit.  
Well, as alone as one can get at a party." Rex replied. "I don't have anyone accompanying me, if that's what you're asking."  
His eyes started wandering again, glancing up and down this girl who'd seemingly come out of nowhere. Rex couldn't help but think she looked like a child's porciline doll, given a human body and reason. He was astounded that she hadn't broken into pieces during the party, considering the amount of collisions that inevitably occurred during them.  
Darwin's Great Mind, her life chains must have been extraordinary.  
Leise put a hand on her hip and tilted her head, nodding with understanding.  
"I know how you feel. What's your name?" She asked, her English impeccable and a very subtle accent. She swirled the wine in her glass before taking another sip, giving him the once-over yet again. He was incredibly strapping, almost unbelievably so. She was certain that even when she was sober, she would find this stranger attractive.  
"I'm...Rex." Rex said slowly, taking a moment to remember his own name. The shock of the girl's appearance, enhanced by his three glasses of brandy and one of whisky, had almost wiped his mind clean. "Rex Anderson. I think..."  
He scratched at the side of his eye, where his goggles were digging into his skin.  
Leise tilted her head and smiled a bit.  
"I like it. It's different. As long as you think that's your name." She laughed and winked at him, then noticed him fiddling with his goggles. "Do you want to take those off?" She asked, pursing her lips with mild concern.  
"Can I?" Rex asked hopefully. "They're chaffing me something fierce, but I don't wanna get kicked out. That would kinda look bad, you know?"  
"There are rooms we can go to, and no one will care." She said, her red lips tilting up in a smug smirk. She took another sip of wine and glanced down a hallway that branched off from the main ballroom.  
"Um..." Rex hummed, trying to get his mind to work. It refused to for a long moment, as he struggled with leaving the party and possibly being missed, and getting his goggles off and possibly being alone in a room with this fascinating woman who, he had to admit, he would have loved to study. Who knew what things that could be learned from her biology!  
Liese rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist, pulling him down the hall and into an empty room with a large red sofa and a glass table in the center. She released his wrist and turned away from him, pulling her mask off and taking a seat on the couch.  
Rex took a moment to get himself back together mentally as soon as she let go of him. His skin tingled where she'd touched him, prickling like a rash, but in a good way. He pulled off his goggles with a sigh and tossed them onto the table carelessly, glad to be fre of them. He rubbed the irritated skin around his eyes, then blinked.  
His eyes drifted to the girl, now on the couch.  
"Broken chains..." He whispered, upon seeing her face without the mask.

"Pardon?" She asked, blinking and tilted her head. Liese patted the seat beside her, then draped her elbow over the back of the cushioned couch in a rather unlady-like manor. However, at the moment she didn't really care. She was drunk, and she was comfortable. That combination wasn't very good, but she still didn't care. However, seeing Rex with his goggles off made her feel even better about her choice of company.  
"Its...you." Rex mumbled out. "You're...interesting, I guess. Certainly more interesting than anyone I've seen tonight."  
He joined her on the couch, laying back into it with a sigh. His back was aching from having stiff posture all night, and it felt good to relax.  
"This whole party, everyone here...its all the same, every one of these gatherings I go to. Every time. SOmetimes, its even the exact same people. Small world, small circles. But now, here's you, and-"  
He stopped.  
"You know, I don't think I ever caught your name..." He said.

The corners of Liese's mouth curled up into a smug smile.  
"Liese. I have a last name as well, but I think I'll tell you that later." She reached over and ran her finger down the bridge of his nose, running it off to the left and tracing his cheek bone.  
"You're rather interesting yourself. These parties get _so_ boring. Well, the ones I'm used to attending. This is a new one." She smirked and pulled her hand away from him, returning her arm to the back of the couch and resting her cheek against her fist.  
"So tell me about yourself, darling." She said in a silky-smooth voice, crossing her ankles.  
Rex shivered. Liese...even her name was interesting. And her finger had felt good on his skin. Where'd she'd touched tingled, just like earlier.  
"I'm an advisor for a private company," Rex said, hoping that the description didn't sound spectacularlly boring. Unfortunaly, the nature of his work meant that he really couldn't say much more than that. Trade secrets and very hush-hush things and all.  
"Its a good job. Challenging work, a lot of it's out of doors so I get exercise, and you travel a lot. All of which is paid for too."  
He leaned further back against the couch and rubbed at his neck where his suit had started rubbing his skin raw.  
"Here for it, actually. Representing the company and checking in with potential investors."  
He shrugged. "No such luck this run though. Everyone's too sauced to think straight."  
Liese looked at his neck, and noticed the raw spot. She pulled her gaze back to his eyes and nodded.  
"Fascinating. So you're a rather important person in this business of yours, yes?" She asked, moving her foot forward a bit and rubbing it against his pant leg. She glanced back at his neck and pursed her lips with concern once more.  
"If you'd be more comfortable, you can remove your jacket. I certainly don't mind."  
"Then I think I will."  
Rex slipped off his jacket and tossed it aside as carelessly as he had his goggles. He groaned and sighed.  
"Ah, that's better. Damn dress codes."  
He rolled his neck around, then continued.  
"Yeah, I'm important, I guess you could say that." He chuckled. "Not THE most important, but pretty important. Small company though, so EVERYONE's important."  
He stopped, the rest of his sentence dying away as he felt Liese's leg on his. After a quick glance at it, he started back up, fighting back a blush as another tingle shot up through him.  
"But I'm high up in the ladder of command. I've got people reporting to me, anyway." He quickly said.

Liese glanced over him, and could feel a faint rush of color come to her cheeks, though she wasn't sure why. She drew her attention back up to him, and nodded.  
"Ah, I see. My father is rather important, so I suppose you could say I'm important. Or at least I am." She shrugged and took a sip of wine, then leaned sideways a bit and set the glass down on the table. She straightened back up and sighed, tugging at the collar of her dress.  
"I would simply love to just rip this thing off."  
Rex almost choked on air, the sudden vision of the dress being torn burned into his mind. He wouldn't mind seeing it torn. Being able to see more of Liese's skin would be a godsend. Was her whole body as pale as what he could see? Or was it just those parts that were exposed to soap, and the rest of her looked normal.  
"It doesn't look particularly comfortable." He said finally. "I wouldn't suggest ripping it though. It does look rather expensive."  
Normally, he wouldn't have replied, but he was too buzzed and tired and confused to care anymore.  
Liese shrugged and shook her head.  
"Ah, but it wouldn't matter. Mother would scold me, and Father would simply buy me a new dress. That's simply how it works." She glanced at her wine, contemplating on finishing it. She decided against it and turned her attention back to Rex.  
"So, if you travel so much, you must not have a lot of time to create any...relationships, yes?"  
"You come from money too? Then we have something in common." Rex muttered to himself. He quickly spoke up again.  
"Not really, sadly. My job is my life, mostly. Gets a little monotonous and frustrating, really."  
He paused and swallowed, wishing he had something to drink. His heart had kicked up it's beats, thudding in his chest like a running walker. Was this going where he thought it might be? Was he hoping it was? He didn't know.  
Liese nodded, smiling a bit. That was good news for her. The wine was giving her strange...urges. She was craving something, though at the moment she wasn't sure what. The buzz in her head was clouding her judgement, so she just kept her foot brushed up against his leg.  
"Ah, I see. So it must get lonely."

"You have no idea." Rex muttered, suddenly feeling angry. He hadn't really thought he was lonely, but now that he did, he could see that he was. Stupid job! Eating up all his time and making him feel like clart...when was the last time he'd gotten Darwinist anyway?  
"I haven't had a day to myself, to do what I want, in...months." He said finally. "No one but myself and what I need to do."  
He sighed.  
"Well, I guess there's tonight. I can't really do anything more at this party for work, and they aren't expecting me back until tomorrow."  
He leaned back again and looked at the ceiling, blowing out a long breath.  
"Not sure what to do with this much free time though." He continued honestly.  
Liese smirked and leaned forward, so there were mere inches apart.  
"Oh, I have a few ideas." She whispered seductively before closing the space between them. Her lips formed perfectly to his, and the parted slightly to allow her tongue access if needed.  
_God's Wounds, what am I doing? I met this man not even an hour ago, and I'm kissing him..._ She thought, but yet she didn't stop. After that little thought, she stopped thinking and simply continued doing.  
Rex stiffened, heart going from walker-pounding to dead silent in seconds.  
Where had this come from? Not that he was complaining. Liese's lips felt amazing...  
A small part of his mind started to blabber on about how this incident could be used for the argument that humans were still technically animals and subject to the same urges, but Rex ignored it, focusing instead on not jumping Liese and kissing her breathless.  
After a moment, he pulled back, a tiny smile on his lips.  
"Yes, this sounds like a wonderful idea," He breathed.  
Liese smirked and gently caressed his cheek.  
"Hm, you're not a bad kisser." She commented, tilting her head. Her smirk turned into a genuine smile, then she leaned forward and kissed the side of his neck. She left a trail of kisses up to his jaw-line, then reached his lips once more.

"You're pretty good yourself," Rex complimented, before diving back in as well. And she was. Despite her doll-like appearance, her lips were full and soft and warm, full of life and energy. Every time they touched his, sparks shot through him, and the tingling in his Darwinist areas grew more noticeable.  
"Had much practice with this?" He asked quietly, almost teasingly. Probably, he figured. A girl like Liese probably had suitors lined up around the block for a chance to just touch her.

Liese shrugged and bit her lower lip.  
"To be honest with you, only a few times. Daddy's little princess, you know?" She shrugged, then smirked and rubbed the inside of his thigh, glancing down.  
"Well, obviously you're enjoying this." She said with a giggle, looking back up at him. She continued to draw small circles on his thigh, slowly making them bigger and then smaller again.  
"We could get a bit more...comfortable." She suggested softly, leaning forward and whispering right into his ear, her lips gently brushing against his earlobe.  
Rex shivered, breath spiking like he was in a fight. And he was, kind of. A fight with himself to not simply grab this pale girl and mate with her over the back of the couch until she bled.  
"Yes, to both, I think." He said finally, leaning back into her kiss. "Though I'm not sure how I could get more comfertable than I am right now."  
"Again, I have an idea." She bit her lower lip once more and smirked, before kissing him with fierce passion and pushing him back onto the couch, her fingers working quickly on the buttons of his shirt without parting the kiss.

"So full of good ideas..." Rex hissed out, gasping. "  
His fingers joined hers in undoing his shirt, which suddenly felt like a straight jacket. He was too hot, he needed it off...  
The last button came undone and Rex slid out of his shirt, like he'd done so many times before in fights. But now, he was getting out of it not to save his live, but to save this poor girl from boredom.

Liese pulled back, her knees straddling either side of him. She reached behind herself and began to undo the buttons on her dress. She fiddled with those for a few minutes before sliding out of her dress and down to her slip. She pulled that off as well so she was only in her under garments. She returned to kissing him, her hands roaming over his chest.  
"You're well toned." She commented, pulling away from him by a few centimeters

"Thank my work." Rex replied breathlessly. Darwin's Great Brain this girl was magnificent! He'd thought he couldn't be more amazed by her. He'd been wrong.  
Every INCH of her skin seemed to be the same, consisted procilen color. It was like she'd never seen any sun in her life, or she was wearing a thick coat of plaster. He rubbed at the skin of her hand, trying to peel off any paint or makeup. There was none.  
Her pale fingers ghosted over his chest...he had to fight the urge to suck on one of them.  
"I get a lot of heavy lifting. Crates and boxes of data and folders and such. And occasionally pets."  
He chuckled at the memory of his father's massive wolfhound, which he'd been forced to carry up a set of stairs.  
"Pets?" She questioned, circling one of her nipples and tilting her head.  
"Well, whatever it was, it did wonders." She murmured before leaning back down and planting a kiss on his collar bone. She trailed them up to his neck, spending a moment to gently suck the skin she was kissing before moving on. She eventually reached his lips once again, and lightly nibbled on the lower one.  
"You're the one doing wonders." Rex replied, a soft smile now permanently etched on his lips. "I haven't felt like this in years."  
He returned the favor, softly nipping at Liese's own lips. Gently, though. He still was still a little convinced that, if he were to be anything but gentle with her she would shatter like glass.  
"You sure you've never done this before?"  
"Maybe once or twice. I've never been..the entire way, though." She winked at him before kissing him once more. Her lips parted slightly, her tongue slipping through and forcing is mouth open. She explored it, poking at everything as her nimble fingers worked on undoing his belt and then his pants.  
She quickly tugged those down and pulled away, glancing down. She smirked and her hand found its way back to his thighs.

"Well, I have, and you're doing it right-ah!"  
Rex inhaled sharply as her cold fingers touched his legs. "Yes, you're doing it beyond right..."  
He paused, suddenly worried. If his theory was right about her, then the actual Darwinist copulation to come would shatter this girl.  
He decided to do a test. An experiment, just like his father had taught him to do when he came to a problem.  
He reached up and gripped her arm. It was solid, if somewhat skinny, and showed no signs of breaking.  
She was human, just like he was.  
He moved her arm up to his mouth and started kissing up it's inside, covering his experiment under a facade of romantic foreplay.

Liese smirked and nipped at his bare chest, before his lips began kissing her arm. She giggled slightly at the feeling of his moist and warm lips against her chilled skin.  
"Mm, you're doing well yourself." She breathed, her fingers brushing dangerously close to his genitalia. This man worked almost machine-like. It was exhilarating.  
"Like I said; done this before." Rex whispered. "I know how to make a girl feel good."  
As if to prove it, he moved so that he was sitting up slight against the couch, taking a little imitative and kissing the small, pale hollow where her collarbones met. He could feel her heart though his lips, pounding as much as his was, and almost in sync.  
"I hope you don't mind if I show you how..." He hissed into her ear, taking her free hand in his and interlacing their fingers.  
Now, if only her other hand would go a little lower...

Liese's breath caught in her throat, and she nodded silently. She gently slid her hand into the fabric of his undergarments. She slowly trailed her fingers down his thick shaft. She bit her lip, her cerulean eyes widening slightly.  
"God's wounds..." She whispered, having nothing else to say.  
Rex twitched as Liese's fingers traced down his manhood. His body reacted accordingly, muscles relaxing, blood flowing, flesh stretching and shifting.  
In, as his father said, laymans terms; he got hard.  
He smiled. "Guess you really haven't done this before..." He whispered. "You alright?"

Liese nodded quickly, still out of breath.  
"Yes, yes. I'm quite alright. Just a bit...shocked. That's all." She smiled, her seductive demeanor faltering. She was certainly caught off guard, and she hadn't the faintest idea of what to make of this new sensation.  
Ever so gently, her hand grasped his shaft and began to stroke it slowly.  
Rex growled. Girl had good instincts, he'd give her that.  
"Ahn. Good, that feels good..." He groaned. He sat up a little, then said "Here. Hold your fingers tighter, like this."  
He put his larger hand around hers, pressing her fingers closer to his manhood until they were tight against it.  
"Now try it."

Liese blinked, a faint rush of color flooding her cheeks. She began running her hand up and down his member once more, soon speeding up and smiling faintly.  
"Well, this is certainly different. But I like it." She said softly, gently squeezing his other hand with hers.  
"Never done this either? You really are a princess then." Rex gritted out, throat tightening. The friction of Liese's hand on his cock felt good, better than he'd felt during his last couple mating sessions. He gripped her hand, running his thumb over her smooth skin.  
"But you're MY princess, tonight." Rex whispered. "Lucky me."  
He realized that she was still wearing her undergarments.  
"You look a little stiff..." He noted. "Why don't you get the rest of that cloth off you? Give that skin of yours some time to breath."  
Liese glanced down at herself, but didn't stop pumping her hand over his manhood.  
"You can take it off, if you'd like. I would need both hands, but one of them is a bit busy." She smirked and leaned forward, planting a light kiss on his lips before pulling away. She released his other hand, and tugged down his unders so that he was entirely exposed to her. She looked down, and tilted her head slightly.  
"It's different than I expected." She said softly, but not in a disappointed way, just in awe.  
Rex shifted forwards, using his teeth to pull free the lacy covering over Liese's mammary glands. He spat it out, then paused, gazing at her breasts.  
Even THEY were pale as ever, looking like tea cups on a white table cloth.  
He noticed she was staring at his shaft, even while stroking it.  
"Hope that's not a bad thing." He noted, hearing her comment on it.  
"You can stop any time you want to, my princess," He whispered, shivering as he called her that. It just fit strangely. This girl was too gentle, too fragile, too PURE to be anything else.  
He gave her another kiss, this one directly between her breasts. A shiver ran up him as he smelled her skin. Wonderful, intoxicating...heavenly, even.  
Liese gasped softly at the sudden rush of cold air. She shivered slightly at his touch, then again when he kissed between her breasts.  
She released his manhood, then let her hands roam over his chest once more. She wanted to take in every detail, every feeling, every sensation. She wanted it _all_.  
"I don't think anyone but my father has ever called me that." She said truthfully, and even then he hadn't said it to her since she was maybe 14. Liese pushed the thought aside, focusing her attention back on him.

"Then I get a lot of firsts tonight." Rex sighed. "Hope you don't mind if I keep doing it. Because, to me, you are one. More, maybe."  
Rex ran his finger along the side of Liese's jaw, feeling how smooth and unblemished her skin was. So incredible...  
He let his finger drop down, down her neck, across her collar bone, and around the side of her breasts. As he did, he noticed that she wasn't COMPLETELY pale; there was a small smattering of freckles across the tops of her breasts.  
Feeling suddenly bold, he whispered, "turn around. Lean against me."

Liese nodded quickly.  
"Oh goodness, I don't mind at all." She assured him quickly. She shuddered under his touch. This man had a strange effect on her, but she liked it.  
At"Good."  
Rex wrapped his arms around her, one going up to cup one of her breaths, the other sliding down her front, ghosting across her skin.  
"You made me feel good...now I'm going to return the favor."  
Rex slid his finger's between Liese's legs, sliding one across the damp flesh of her slit. He was amazed how wet she was. Perhaps she really WAS a virgin to mating. A thought that aroused him more than he thought he could already be.  
"You like this?" He asked, rubbing the outside of her cunny with two fingers.  
his quiet suggestion, she blinked but did as she was told, her back pressed up against his chest.  
"Good."  
Rex wrapped his arms around her, one going up to cup one of her breaths, the other sliding down her front, ghosting across her skin.  
"You made me feel good...now I'm going to return the favor."  
Rex slid his finger's between Leise's legs, slidding one across the damp flesh of her slit. He was amazed how wet she was. Perhaps she really WAS a virgin to mating. A thought that aroused him more than he thought he could arleady be.  
"You like this?" He asked, rubbing the outside of her cunny with two fingers.  
Liese took a sharp intake of breath at his sudden touch, and bit her lower lip. She couldn't speak, only nod. The feeling was indescribable, which was a new thing for her. Normally she had something to say, but she was left speechless.  
As his fingers kept moving, she let out an involuntary gasp, turning her head slightly as her face contorted slightly with pleasure.

"Though you might enjoy that, princess..." Rex said, capturing her lips again as he rubbed her. His upper hand toyed with her nipple and the larger part of her breast, tugging at the nub of flesh and squeezing the rest of it softly, kneading and pressing and moving it.  
His other hand slid deeper into her, the tip of his index finger slipping inside her tight lips and exploring the warm, damp confines of her insides.  
He stopped for a moment, trailing his damp finger up her side, like a preadatory male marking his terratory with her own juices. He gave her other breast a squeeze with it in time with her other, then moved both down to her cunt again, doubling his efforts against it. Fingers inside her again, two this time, seeing just how tight she actually was. His other tracing patterns on the skin of her hips and her front, circling her clit and the tops of her netherlips.  
While this was happening, Rex's erection had been grwoing steadily, having flagged slightly earlier. Now, it pressed against Leist's back, and Rex jerked slightly, trying not to hump against her back and finish without even entering her.  
Liese let out another involuntary moan as his first finger entered her. She hadn't felt anything quite like it, but it was simply amazing.  
She felt his finger go up her side, and she had the ominous feeling that if anyone else had done that she would have stopped them, but with him it was just another one of quirks. It was almost animalistic, rather than a machine. Which was strange, if he was a Clanker like she believed. Well, it didn't matter. He was wonderful at whatever he was doing.  
She felt another finger enter her, and bit her lip fiercely when his other hand neared her clit. She could feel his erection against her, and with a small giggle she shifted her self, rubbing against it teasingly.  
Rex chuckled as he felt her shift against her.  
"You learn fast for a first timer." He noted in appreciation. "Makes me glad to be your first time."  
He moved one of his hands so that he could get a better grip on her body so she couldn't move again, then shifted her so that her slit rested directly on the back of his manhood.  
He shivered and gasped again. He'd wanted to try this for a LONG time...and now he finally could.  
"Now you can rub yourself if you want..." He whispered. "And it'll be good for both of us."

Liese smiled and turned her head slightly so that she could look at him.  
"Hm, yes, that's what most people say." She said with a smirk, then felt his hand shift slightly to get a better grip on her. She felt him move, then sucked in her breath when she felt his hot shaft against her womanhood.  
She glanced down, then slid her hand lower on herself and rubbed a few circles around her clit. She lifted her hips slightly so that her slit slid along his member, then moved her hand lower and rubbed herself, closing her eyes.  
Rex sighed. He was in heaven; slightly drunk at a party, with a gorgeous proceline princess sliding her sopping core along his manhood.  
"Ah, Liese...Splice that feels good...keep going..."  
His hand joined hers around her clit, their fingers touching and darting away from each other. His other hand found Liese's and gripped it tightly.  
Rex's breath spiked again, pressure in his abdomen slowly building as Liese rod him. His toes clenched, and he fought against his rising climax, not wanting to cum too early. This night was going too well, he didn't want it to end.  
But Liese's moans and the feeling of her sliding against him like some fabricated cat was making it hard to fight.  
A sudden vision filled his head; Liese with cat ears, and a tail. A Darwinist goddess given flesh, even though he was pretty sure she was a Clanker.  
Rex almost choked on his breath and nearly came at that very moment, but managed to stop himself.  
Liese continued to slide herself over his manhood, her hand squeezing his. He certainly wasn't rough, he was actually very sweet. Very different from most Clankers, and that fact pretty much assured her that he was in fact a Darwinist. At most times this would bother her, but she currently didn't care.  
She could feel a slight pressure in her lower regions, knots of pleasure twisting about in her abdomen.  
"Mmf, Rex..." She murmured, quickening her pace. She was simply following her instincts rather than think things out, which was a completely new thing for her.  
"Liese..." Rex whispered back. "You're driving me crazy here..."  
He gasped and clenched his toes into the couch. His climax was close, far to close for his liking, but he doubted that he was going to get Liese to stop her movements. She had good instincts for a Clanker girl.  
His breath hitched again and his vision turned white for a moment. He stopped himself from cumming...barely.  
"Almost...there..." He gasped out. "So close..."  
His lungs hitched, and he fought back, but it was a loosing battle, one that almost hurt.  
"Don't wanna...finish yet..." He gasped out.

Liese felt him having difficulties beneath her, but it wasn't anything she was too worried about.  
Her own climax was rising, and she wasn't sure she was ready to be done yet, either. Her eyes shut tightly as the intense pleasure rose, and she bit her lower lip tightly. When he breathed out those last words, she slowed her movements and eventually stopped, not ready for either of them to finish off.  
She reached behind her and cupped his cheek, turning a bit and stealing another kiss. She bit his lip lightly and pulled on it, smirking a bit as she released it, opening her eyes slowly.  
"Thank you." Rex said quietly, feeling the pressure inside him ease slightly. He was shaking with relief and pleasure. Liese had taken him to the very knifes edge and brought him back down. He was starting to wonder if he'd ever be able to live without this girl.  
"You're incredible." He whispered. "You're not a princess, are you? You're an angel given flesh."  
He buried his face into her hair, smelling her sweat and arouasl on her skin and shaking slightly. The room was shaking too, and he closed his eyes until it settled.  
"So...one for me, now one for you. How do you want me?"

Liese giggled, her cheeks already flushed from before.  
"I wouldn't say an angel..." She said before kissing the tip of his nose.  
At his next question, however, she hadn't any idea. "Oh, goodness. I have no idea." She said, her blinking her wide eyes. "Do whatever you think would be best, for now I'm yours." She said softly, flipping over so that her breasts pressed against his chest. She trailed his jawline with her finger, watching it as she went.  
"You're damn close to an angel..." Rex replied, kissing her ear in retribution.  
He was a little off-put by her submissiveness, however. He'd never really been into girls who didn't have drive. But, then again, none of them had looked like Liese, and most of them had done this before...Rex would be her first time. She probably had no clue about what she was doing. Letting him take the lead was the most logical choice.  
Of course; typical Clanker. Bring precision even into mating.  
Not that he minded. If she wanted him to have her, he was going to have her. Preferably in a Darwninist style, he thought.  
"Alright...lay down on your front." He told her. "Then raise your hips up. Trust me, you'll like this."  
Liese arched her eyebrow, but did as he said. She glanced over at him and smirked, feeling her heart rate speed up.  
"Typical Darwinist." She said softly, winking at him before turning her head away once more. A million thoughts raced through her mind, most of them referring to what was happening right now.  
First off, she was going to lose her virginity.  
Second, she was losing it to someone she had met that night.  
Third, she was drunk.  
Fourth, she really wanted to remember this in the morning.  
"Hey, no need for name calling..." Rex whispered, lightly smacking her across the back. "And anyway, wouldn't being a Darwinist make a better lover?"  
He chuckled, then leaned over Liese's back, molding his body to her and holding her, his face in her hair, breathing in her scene once again. He was giddy, not sure what was going on. Was he drunker than he thought, or was he ridiculously horny from too many night alone, or was he just bored from the party? How had he ended up here, laying across the back of the most beautiful Clanker girl he'd ever laid eyes on, about to mate with her for her first time and his third...  
On that...  
"Hey, Liese? You know what happens next, right?"  
He brushed a strand of her hair away from her shoulder, nuzzling into it.  
"Hm, I suppose. A Clanker would be far too..mechanical." She said with a smirk, feeling him mold perfectly to her. It was as if they were two puzzle pieces.  
She glanced back at him at his question and arched her eyebrows, as if asking 'are you serious?'  
"I'm not completely naive, you know." She teased, simply loving the feel of him against her.  
Before this night, she would have imagined this going a completely different way. Yet, this was far better.  
"I would think so..." Rex chuckled at her comment.  
"Just checking. You'd be surprised how few girls know about this. Even Darwinist ones."  
He kissed the back of her neck, resting and regaining his control. If he took her now, he'd cum the instant he was inside, something he wanted to avoid. He was a gentleman after all; she would get her climax before he did.  
He reached under her and blindly felt her breasts, softly caressing them and marvelling at the way they moved like pendulums at his touch.  
"And...you don't have to do this, if you want too." He continued hesitantly. He didn't really WANT her to say no, but he felt better giving her the option.

Liese gasped softly at his warm touch, enjoying the feeling of his hands immensely.  
"Mm, just keep doing whatever it is you're doing." She said breathlessly, closing her eyes and simply letting herself feel everything that was happening.  
She opened one eye at his question, and laughed breathlessly.  
"Rex, darling, tipsy or not; I wouldn't have thrown myself at you if I didn't want this." She said softly, turning her head and looking back at him.  
"Alright." Rex kissed the back of her neck again, then down her spine, pressing his lips to each and every single nub of bone in her back. It was an excruciating trek, but by the time he finished he knew he was ready to go forwards.  
He kept himself leaning over Liese, not wanting to look like he was presiding over her. He wasn't a Clanker lord claming his possession; he was a Darwinist male, sharing the joys his body brought to him with his mate. And her back felt good under him, her skin on his. It was enough to make his body shiver again.  
He held her by the hips, moving until he could feel the tip of his shaft pressing against her slit, the flesh of her core sliding around and across it, dampening it with her dripping juices.  
He reached down and took Leise's hand in his again, kissing it quickly.  
"If it hurts too much, tell me." He said.  
Then he moved, sliding himself all the way in in one go and feeling something jar and break as he moved.

Liese shuddered as his expert lips worked their magic down her spine. It sent tingles through her entire body.  
She noted his body language. It was very different from that of Clankers. Whereas he was subtle and gentle, a Clanker boy would have simply done what he wished. Not that they were all bad, they just were raised as such.  
But this Darwinist was showing her a completely new light, and she loved basking in it.  
She gasped softly when she felt him begin to enter her, and blushed when he took her hand. Once he began to slide all the way into her, though, she found herself wincing. But after the first initial thrust there was hardly any more pain.  
"You...you can go faster." She said breathlessly, trying to grasp this new sensation and put a name to it. Yet she was drawing a blank. Yet another new thing he had done to her. This night was simply full of many, wonderful firsts.

"As you wish." Rex whispered, still holding her hand. He began to moved, hips rocking slowly and shortly against her, his shaft barely moving a full inch within her, letting her get used to him. As he felt her relax, he sped up, his thrusts becoming more powerful and longer.  
In, pause, out, pause, in, pause, out, pause...the sounds of their flesh meeting echoed in the quiet room, a noise that pleased the animalistic part of Rex's brain.  
He set up a rhythm, letting his body do the work of the mating while he focused his mind on holding back as long as he could and making sure Liese knew how amazing it was for him.  
"Oh splice, you're so wet." He mumbled. "I've never felt a girl as wet as you...and so tight...I love it...thank you for this, really, thank you..."  
He kissed her more, free hand going to just above her entrance, holding her to him so he could enter her deeper, and also so he could feel himself moving within her, each stroke making her flesh bulge slightly as his manhood moved her insides around. His breathing came in shorts pants, matching in time with his pounding Liese's womanhood. Some of her juices dribbled free from her, rooling down along her front through the small patch of golden hair around her clit and into Rex's other hand.  
He retrieved it, taking a moment to smell her on him, then wiped the dampness away on her back, marking her once more as his own, HIS mate.  
He leaned back again and whispered "Is this fast enough?"

Liese felt him speed up, and God's wounds it was amazing. The sound of their skin meeting was almost unreal, and sent new waves of pleasure through her. She hadn't even known that one could get pleasure from auditory functions.  
"Ah..always happy...to be of service..." She murmured before their lips meant again in a sloppy way, but yet still somehow beautifully. At least in her mind.  
When his hand moved, she instinctively wanted to move her own and feel how he felt on her insides, but if she had she surely would have collapsed.  
Her breath shortened, coming quickly. A small huff of air escaped her with each of his thrusts, and she felt his hand move even lower. As her feminine juices seeped free, she almost smiled when he marked her. It seemed to arouse her even more than possible.  
She parted her lips and let a moan escape, shifting her position slightly so that she was pressed closer to him. She lowered her arms as well as her head so that her hips were in the air, and her breasts brushed the fabric of the couch.  
"That speed is divine." She breathed, glancing back at him with shimmering eyes.

"Hhn." Rex replied. He'd wanted to say something more complex, like "as you wish, my lady" or something romantic like that, but Liese's insides were robbing him of his ability to speak. He gasped as she shifted under him, her cunny tightening even more than he thought possible.  
"You're...the devine one." He gasped. "I...was wrong, you're not angel, you're a GODDESS."  
He groaned as her insides clenched down on him and he snapped up straight for a moment, fighting the urge to scream in pleasure. Not the best idea their current situation considered.  
Rex wrapped an arm around under her, locking him in possition so that he couldn't go any faster than the pace he'd set now. He slid his palm between her breasts, holding himself steady and balancing against her at the same time.  
Already, though he still thought it far too soon, he could feel his seed welling up in his waist. He breathed out a little, trying to relax. He wanted this to go on forever, to never leave this room with this girl, to make love with her until his body expired and he died in her arms, to be buried with her and their bodies nutrients used by the earth...  
He gasped and cried "Liese!" Softly as the vision sparked another surge of arousal in him.

Liese closed her eyes, listening to his wonderful voice. She found herself chuckling softly.  
"Perhaps I am a goddess." She breathed, her breath still coming in short rasps.  
Another moan escaped her lips when he shifted, her womanhood clenching a bit with the unbearable pleasure. She could feel an orgasm welling inside her, and she wasn't sure that she was ready. She attempted to suppress it, but his expertise was almost too much for her.  
"R..Rex.." She panted, her hands clenching into fists as her insides tightened.  
"You're close too, huh?" He asked, gasping for breath. He could tell, but he wanted to ask, let her know that he knew. "You...first, alright? You cum, then I'll follow."  
He would have laughed at the possible inuendo he'd made, but he was focusing too hard on not spraying his life threads with every thrust. It was getting harder by the moment, and the way she's said his name didn't help, like it was a benediction or a prayer to some god...  
But surely she was a goddess herself, who would she be praying too?  
"Just let go," He said. "Just fall. I'll catch you."

Liese nodded, biting her lower lip fiercely. She could feel her own orgasm rising, and her face contorted with such pleasure that it nearly hurt as she came.  
Her muscles clenched, and she believed she screamed, but she wasn't entirely sure. Either way, it was a pleasure beyond anything she had even fathomed.  
When she finished, her breathing had shortened even more, and her face relaxed. Her eyes remained closed as sweat dripped down from her temples, and ran across her shoulders.  
"Oh, Rex.." She murmured, unable to say anything else.

Rex felt her stiffen against him and pressed himself to her, letting her know she wasn't alone as the blazing flame of her orgasm swept through her.  
It was more powerful than he'd ever seen in a girl before, a burst of pleasure that made Liese twist and shake and scream like she was trying to break out of her own skin. Like a butterfly shedding its crystalis.  
Rex didn't have time to contemplate, hoewever, as her insides suddenly clammpe down on him and he couldn't hold back any longer.  
With a cry, he released, his seed erupting from him into the Clanker girl he'd taken and leaking out around their coupling, mixing with the sweat and other juices that soaked both their waists.  
It was the longest orgasm Rex had had; almost a full minute of lung-busting, leg-shaking, eye burning pleasure, so long and so hard he actually felt himself GLAD that it was over.  
He lowered himself to Liese's back, shaking and sweating. He heard her murmur his name, and he smiled.  
"Liese. My Clanker angel." He whispered back, closing his own eyes and resting against her.  
Liese gasped with surprise when his warm seed erupted inside of her, sending another wave of pleasure running through her.  
She shuddered, and felt him lower himself over her back once again. She smiled at what her called her, and reached behind her to caress his cheek.  
"I believe that was possibly the most intense thing I've ever done." She said softly, looking over her shoulder at him.  
She waited for him to slide out of her before she turned over onto her back, looking up at him. A faint smile played across her lips, and her eyes had the slight glaze of mild fatigue. She hadn't been expecting it to be exhausting.  
"First time's always like this." Rex said soothingly. "System shock. Never felt better in your life than right now, right?"  
He chuckled, then wrapped his arms around her again to comfort her until she came back to herself, feeling her shiver in the same way that he was. He sighed, and not just with exhaustion, though he was rather tired.  
He hadn't forgotten who she was, or what was going on now. He was American, a Darwinist. She was German, a Clanker. Technically, they were at war. If he were the good son of the Stars and Stripes, like he was supposed to be, he would have been strangling the life out of her with his bare hands instead of turning her inside out with pleasure.  
He tried to make himself think that, imagine the feeling of his hands around her neck...but he couldn't, not in a violent way. All he could get was him slipping a gold necklace in the shape of a life thread, one that he'd been given a year before by an old friend and one of his most prized possessions, around her pale neck and fastening it.  
"Its rather unfortunate, being at war with you," He mumbled to himself.  
Liese looked up at him and smiled sadly, brushing some hair away from his forehead.  
"Yes, it is rather unfortunate." She agreed, tilting her head a few centimeters. She knew for certain what her father would say about her so much as talking to him.  
_Liese Sara Pfeiffer, you are forbidden from so much as stepping outside of that threshold until you are able to move out of this house._  
She sighed and looked down, then glanced over at their clothes which had been strewn carelessly about the floor. She certainly didn't want to get up and leave, but she was certain that if they stayed longer they would be missed. They probably already were missed, and that certainly wouldn't do any good.  
"We ought to get dressed." She murmured, meeting his gaze once again.  
"Yeah, you're right."  
Rex moved with a groan, body still shaking from his recent climax. That was the problem with mating like this; you couldn't just lay down and sleep for a bit, like you're body wanted to do, you had to get up and move on as if nothing had happened.  
And normally, he would have been fine with that. But...he wanted to KNOW this had happened, let other people know, make it clear this Clanker girl was HIS. HE had taken her virginity, he had been her first time. She was HIS.  
And, he was starting to believe, he loved her.  
But, he knew he couldn't. Not without some serious problems for both himself and Leise. It wouldn't be the best idea.  
With a sigh, he ran his hand along her back for a final time then got dressed, trying to hide the tears that had suddenly formed in his eyes.

Liese shivered a bit when she felt him touch her again, before watching him stand. As he moved, she could feel her heart tearing apart. Not even just breaking, no, it was completely ripping.  
Slowly she stood as well, her back to him as she pulled her clothes back on.  
When everything was on, she smoothed down her skirts. Though they stayed slightly rumpled, much to her displeasure. She frowned down at herself, then finally turned and looked at him. She stood there for a moment, just looking at him. Something in her brain told her she should just leave without another word, but no matter what she did it would hurt. She might as well go with her heart, which seemed to be speaking louder to her.  
In short, she was convincing herself she loved him.  
"Rex." She said softly, clasping her hands behind her back.  
"Hurts, doesn't it? I'm feeling it too." Rex sighed and rubbed at his chest, where his sadness was forming an almost-solid lump. "I wish this could be different, I do..."  
He sighed again and rubbed at his eyes, from which a few tears had leaked out. He cursed himself for being weak, then cursed himself for cursing himself. What was wrong with showing emotion anyway, especially in front of this girl?  
"I'm sorry. Before you go...can I get a hug? One last one, please?"

"It hurts a lot." She agreed, looking at the ground. She wasn't sure what would happen if she looked up. Would she cry? Would she scream? Would she beg him not to go? Liese didn't know, and she wasn't sure if she would. She was far too scared.  
However, at his request, she glanced up and felt a lump rise into her throat. Tears welled in her eyes as she nodded and moved forward, wrapping her arms around him. She buried her face into his chest and the tears begin flowing freely.

Rex felt her start to cry, and he joined her as he slipped his arms around her waist, dampening her shoulder. It felt strangely good to cry; he hadn't done it in a long time, not since...hell, he couldn't remember.  
But now, he was, and he wasn't sure he could stop now that he'd begun.  
But it made the pain in his chest better, knowing this wasn't one sided. Liese didn't want to leave him any more than he wanted to leave her.  
But that looked like the only possible outcome. Whatever they had for each other...it wouldn't work. Like that one couple from that British play who fell in love and killed each other because they couldn't live apart...or something. Not that Rex was THAT desperate.  
The thought of the play sparked something in him. An idea.  
"Hey, angel...what if we didn't have to be apart forever?"  
Liese felt her shoulder dampen, and became aware that he was crying as well. What a bittersweet ending this would. She felt as though nothing would be alright if she walked away from him.  
She was briefly reminded of Shakespeare and of course one of his more famous works. She had honestly hated the play, which was ironic because she was in a similar situation now. Though she highly doubted Rex would be willing to kill himself, and she knew for certain that she wasn't to. At least, not yet.  
But then he spoke, and an instant glimmer of hope alighted in her heart. She tilted her head up and wiped her eyes.  
"Well, that would be wonderful. But I don't see how."  
"You father's rather wealthy, correct?" Rex said, drying his eyes as hope replaced sadness in his chest. "Obviously he has enough to buy you impressive dresses easily. And he's a Clanker. In other words; the exact man that my company's looking to interest in funding opportunities."  
He paused to take a breath, his lungs heaving and heart pounding again. "If nothing else, I'll have to come to see your father, and by extension, you, for the face-to-face explanation of what we are doing. I won't be needed for that, not my job to do the selling..."  
Liese mulled this over, pulling away from him to think. She paced a bit, gripping her chin between her thumb and forefinger.  
"Well, that depends. My father isn't exactly happy with America right now, so I can't guarantee anything. But if it would allow us to see each other at least once more..." She trailed off, stopping and looking at him.  
"I'll see what I can do. But, if you do end up speaking with him, be sure not to let him know that you're a Darwinist. That wouldn't be any good for either of us."

"I can do that. I maybe seem like a Darwinist, but I'm more nuetral. If I wasn't, we wouldn't be here. And if it helps, tell him I'm not actually an American. I don't have a citizenship there; revoked it, along with everyone else in my company. I belong to no country. Technically."  
Rex wiped under his nose, which he noticed was dripping rather unprofessionally. It felt strange, talking so calmly and courteously after what had just happened. He KNEW it had happened; his manhood was still damp with Liese's internal juices and his own seed, and his hands smelled of her. "Just ask. Here;"  
He handed her one of the business cards he'd been given to spread around the party. "If your father has any questions, he can call MY father."

Liese took the business card and studied it carefully, her lips pursing slightly as she concentrated. She slid the card into her dress through the collar, and looked over at him.  
"I suppose it's time I tell you my last name, then." She said with a smirk before stepping toward him. "It's Pfeiffer." She told him in a soft voice, her gaze lifting up to his. She searched his eyes, his expression, everything. She was looking for something, she just still wasn't sure what.  
"Rex, I..." She began, but she wasn't sure how to finish. She knew what she wanted to say, but she just couldn't bring herself to. So, instead she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him.

Rex stopped, thinking. Pfeiffer...he'd heard that name, SOMEWHERE. It as important to his father, and he'd been rather energetic about his mentioning of the name and using it as an example for what he and the company could do-  
His thoughts were interrupted by Liese leaning up to kiss him again.  
His brain shut down for a full moment, and he thought he was going to start crying again. But he didn't. He'd mastered his sadness, his pain, just like he'd been taught to do. He could deal with leaving her...for now.  
"Goodbye, Liese Pfieffer, my Clanker angel..." He whispered. "I love you."  
Liese leaned away, and stared up at him in bewilderment. Had he really just said that? Did he mean it? She had so many doubts, but something told her wasn't lying.  
At first, she was still tongue tied and couldn't say anything, just smile. Finally, her voice seemed to find her.  
"I love you, too." She murmured, kissing him again before stepping away and sighing.  
"I'll just go out first. Count to 60, and then walk out after me." She instructed, pushing her hair out of her face. She looked him over once more, then turned on her heel and walked out of the room with her head held high.  
Almost as soon as she walked back out into the room of people, she was struck by how few there were now. How long had they been gone? Surely they had been missed...  
As if on cue, her older brother came whirling up to her and whipped his mask off. "Liese Sara Pfeiffer, where have you been?" He hissed, gently gripping her elbow as he lead her to the door.  
"I was simply exploring the building." She replied, glancing back at the hallway with a remorseful expression.  
Rex waited for the whole long, 60 seconds that Liese told him to. He wasn't sure he'd have been able to move if he wanted to.  
"I love you too..." She'd said. Was it real? Could you love someone after mating with them and nothing more? Was he simply being tricked by his body?  
He was so deep in thought that he almost missed the sixty seconds. Not that leaving a couple later would have been BAD, but Rex had always been taught, and thought, that punctuality and precision were good things to do in any situation.  
So, he left exactly a moment after Leise, just in time to hear someone calling her out.  
Not wanting to risk anything, he quickly turned and headed the other way from the voices and towards the exit from the now-much diminished party.  
He paused, gave one last look back, then opened the door sadly.

Time passed for both. Days, then weeks. The war went on. Their lives did too. Eat, sleep, drink, relax, work...they went about them like nothing had happened.

Then; Leise found herself at a meeting.

Liese sat at the table, back erect and hands folded delicately in her lap. Her father had arranged this entire meeting, and she had been dragged to it along with her older brother.  
They shared the same annoyed look as their father droned on and on with his colleague, discussing whatever it was they were here for. Liese hadn't been listening, since this was about the fifth business lunch she had been to with her father that month.  
Business usually entailing something that had to do with funding for the war, extra money for them, or the war itself. This one, she felt, had to do with extra money for them, but one could never be to sure.

Rex trudged along, in a daze. It had been two weeks since he'd mated with Leise, and the war showed no sign of ending. As such, his job showed no sign of ending. He'd been running all over Germany and France and Spain and Italy, doing everything and anything that needed doing, or what his father thought he could handle or would benefit from doing.  
He'd done them all too...but all the while, he'd felt like he was dead inside. He didn't know WHY. He'd had one-night stands before but they'd never effected him like this. There was something about Liese, something SPECIAL that the Clanker girl had shown him that his last partners hadn't.  
And now, he was going to some big, important "buisness lunch" at some rich Clanker's house. Not that he cared much.  
As least, not until he saw the name on the door.  
Pfeiffer.  
Barking spiders, could it be...he wondered, as he followed the rest of his group inside.

Liese didn't even look up when the group walked in. As a young lady, she was not expected to stand and shake the newcomers hands. Instead, she was expected to nod politely when introduced by her father, and they say nothing the entire time. At least, that's how her father taught her.  
She loved her father dearly, but around others he was very old fashioned despite the fact that times were changing.  
Yet, when the door open, she suddenly felt obligated to turn and look at the group coming in. At first she saw no one of any interest, just more important looking men. But there was an air to them...they were obviously not Clankers. Meaning they were either Darwinists, or a mixture. She wasn't sure, but they certainly weren't the type of people she was used to.  
Then she saw him. It took all of her will power not to jump up and run and snog his face off, but she managed it. Suddenly her dress felt far too tight and she could feel her face growing pink. She glanced at her brother who gave her an odd look. She looked at her father and realized he had introduced her. Liese's eyes widened a bit and she quickly nodded to each of the man, her gaze lingering on Rex a moment longer than she should have, but she couldn't help herself. When she finished nodding to them all, she looked away from them. Yet she continuously glanced out of the corner of her eye at Rex.  
Rex sat down quickly into the chair he was offered at the table. He was glad for it; he wasn't sure his legs would have kept him upright for much longer anyway.  
It was HER. It was ACTUALLY HER! His Clanker angel, looking as gorgeous as he remembered-no, even MORE gorgeous now that he was sober. He'd been right before, she wasn't an angel, she was a GODDESS.  
He felt sweat pool on his skin, and he felt a sudden tightness in his underwear as his manhood stiffened. He gritted his teeth behind closed lips and tried to look anywhere but where Liese was. It didn't really work, and he found himself glancing at her often. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice.  
He'd steeled himself for a couple hours of torture, being so close to Leise and being unable to do anything to her, when his father cleared his throat and said, rather loudedly, "Rex, son, I don;t think you'll be needed for this next point."  
Which, translated from "dad-speak", meant "I'm about to talk about something classified, and I don't want you to hear anything about it."  
"Perhaps you would like to take Mr. Pfeiffer's daughter outside and talk for a litle bit?"  
"Yes, sir." Rex said, fighting with every ounce of strength he had not to smile.

Liese had perfected the art of tuning the adults out as they talked. She was vaguely aware of the fact that she was the only girl there, but she was very aware that Rex was sitting but a few feet from her.  
It was complete torture, being so close to him but having to act like they didn't know each other. She stole a few glances at him every minute or so, and was pleased to find that he had been doing the same.  
When she finally did tune into the conversation, she almost cried out with happiness at his father's suggestion. Almost too eagerly she turned to her father for approval, in which he nodded.  
She didn't even wait to be formally excused, she just scooted her chair back and stood. She nodded to everyone in the room, her gaze stopping on her brother. He gave her a look, and she realized he noticed the tension between her and Rex. In response she simply smiled to him and touched his shoulder gently. Fritz turned away, listening to his father speak.  
Liese turned and looked at Rex full on now, then walked to the door.  
Rex's heart pounded in his throat and his groin, loud enough that he was dead sure the people around him could hear it. It must sound like a walker, no, an artillery gun, a BIG one.  
But no one seemed to notice it's pounding, and so he let it go and headed for the door.  
He wasn't sure how he got there; he wanted to run like he was in combat to Leise and rip off that pretty little dress of hers, but at the same time he wanted to crash to the floor and cry at her feet.  
These two things managed to balance each other out somehow, and he made it through the door after her.  
He shut it behind him, as he always did whenever his father discussed classified stuff with his guests. It wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary.  
Which was good for him.  
Rex stopped and looked a Leise, swallowing.  
"It worked." He said. "It actually BARKING worked!"  
A huge smile split his face, and he felt tears stream from the corners of his eyes.

Liese grinned at him and nodded. She couldn't contain herself anymore, so she reached forward and pulled him to her, kissing him sloppily and passionately.  
"God's wounds I've missed you." She murmured when she pulled away. She was still close enough to him that her nose brushed against his, and her hands were still clasped in fists on the fabric of his shirt.  
She glanced around, then let go of him and grabbed his hand, pulling him down the hall.  
"We can go to the study. I would suggest my bedroom, but that's upstairs and we can't really get there without alerting someone." She explained, pushing the large mahogany door open. When they were inside it swung shut and she kissed him once again.  
Rex returned the kiss animalistically  
"I missed you more," He hissed, sliding his hands into her hair. He suddenly felt more live than he had in weeks, the sort of dull-aching in his insides sudden lit up and incinerated by contact with this Clanker wonder. His breathing quickened, and his erection pressed against the insides of his pants.  
"I don't care where we go, we could mate on the table out there for all I care." He hissed out. "I just want you."  
Liese grinned and pulled him toward the stairway that lead to another platform of the study. It was a very spacious room, the walls lined with bookshelves that reached all the way to the ceiling.  
She looked at him and kissed him again, her body pressing against his. She could feel his erection, and she was also starting to get aroused.  
Rex moaned, happy as he could possibly be.

"Then don't keep me waiting," Liese said.  
With a smile on his lips, he pulled back from Liese and reached for his belt.  
Something told him that, from this point on, his life was going to be a LOT more fun.  
He had no idea how right he was.


End file.
